


surreptitious

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, as you can see they are both desperate, five breaks a coffee machine and vanya goes to diego for sex advice, this is for adder bc she would appreciate domestic married fiveya lol, vanya and five have a sex stand-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Vanya had pretty much given up when she went to their room, already searching for a t-shirt to change into when she heard the sound of chalk breaking. Frowning, she turned around to see her husband gaping at her.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [263Adder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/gifts).



> This is for Adder, the Queen of Fluff!! I felt like you’d enjoyed married domestic fluff smut most, and I hope you enjoy this!!! Thank you so much for all of the stories you have written, and I am so happy to be your friend!!!! 💕💕

“This won’t work,” Vanya muttered to herself in the mirror, tugging pathetically at the horrifying baby-pink-and-white concoction of ribbons and lace. It was obnoxiously complex for lingerie, seemingly more netting than it was underwear. She considered leaving off the ribbon that was meant to go around her neck, but the overall effect was supposed to be, in the words of Diego (whom she had resorted to for sex advice after Allison, Ben, and Klaus sided with Five on the spat that led to all of this), “for him to want to unwrap you like your his present.” Vanya had been tempted to argue, but she was desperate at this point. She and Five had managed ten days without any sex at this point, and she had forgotten what the argument even was at this point. All that mattered was the amount of times Five had denied her had lowered her enthusiasm in wanting to reconcile with him and simultaneously made her want to crawl on top of him and make him beg for forgiveness. 

Unfortunately, Five was absolutely going to win if Vanya wasn’t careful. She imagined it had something to do with being alone for decades that he seemed to be entirely unaffected by a lack of sex. At this point, Vanya was seething in her rage when she saw him work on equations without even really looking away from them when she came to speak. 

Vanya had pretty much given up when she went to their room, already searching for a t-shirt to change into when she heard the sound of chalk breaking. Frowning, she turned around to see her husband gaping at her. 

“Don’t judge me,” Vanya snapped sullenly, rifling through her drawer until she found a tee she’d gotten for donating blood once. 

“Wait, are you going to just… take that off?” Five asked, apparently deigning to speak to her after having ignored her for three minutes with his mouth open wide. He was such an  _ ass. _ He didn’t need to mock her like that.

“Yes, Five, I’m going to take it off. I look stupid and it’s uncomfortable and I’m pretty sure I’m going to cry if you keep looking at me.” 

Five blinked over to her, stopping short of reaching out to her. “Wait, don’t cry,” he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest like he was making a point to not touch her. 

Which did make her cry, mainly because she was so  _ frustrated,  _ and she would have successfully stomped off to their bed had she not nearly fallen on her ass just a few feet before getting there. 

Vanya imagined if Five had taken even a millisecond longer in teleporting over to her, she would have a broken ankle on top of the embarrassment she was feeling at this moment. As it was, she might actually just literally die of embarrassment anyways. 

“You okay?” Five murmured, and she realized she had landed practically in his lap. Oh, he was good, he had somehow planned this, was trying to-

“V? Are you hurt?” 

Vanya scowled at him, rising up off of him. “I  _ know _ what you’re doing.” 

She absolutely did  _ not _ know what he was doing, but she kept that information to herself.

Five furrowed his brows at her, “V, I’m not trying anything, I was worried you were hurt. You’re clearly not though, so I’m going-“

Vanya was about to start yelling at him again, but before she could, Allison was slamming open their door, panting, “I heard a rumor you guys made up.”

Vanya made a betrayed noise, but Allison quickly defended before vanishing away, “I thought you guys had started physically fighting, anyways, it’s for the best! Five broke the coffee machine in anger earlier.” 

Five gripped Vanya’s arms, “I’m sorry.”

If Vanya weren’t under the influence of Allison’s rumor, she would have pointed out that Five was only apologizing because of it. As it was, she told him it was fine, and she was sorry too. 

Once they had technically forgiven one another, the effects of the rumor wore off, and Vanya went through the painstaking process of crawling onto the bed in the horribly impractical lingerie. 

“Hey, wait,” Five said, tripping over his feet in his haste to get to her. “I really am sorry, V. I don’t want to fight anymore, please don’t be angry.” 

Vanya flicked a brow up, trying to pull off the straps of the medieval torture underwear but not succeeding, “I can be angry if I want to be, Five. Also, help me get out of this, I’m pretty sure this is what they make people wear in the second circle of Hell as punishment.” 

Five sighed, “Here, turn around.”

She obliged, lifting her hair so he could have easier access. He delicately untied the knots, asking, “How did you even get this on?”

Vanya blushed. “It took a while,” she admitted. 

Five chuckled softly, reaching for the t-shirt she had grabbed. Vanya panicked, remembering her original goal and turning around to face him. 

Five averted his gaze, clearly trying to respect whatever boundary he thought she had put up. Vanya rolled her eyes, crawling back onto his lap and pressing her hand to his cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

Five made a startled noise, and she realized they’d barely even kissed in the middle of this stand-off. She made a small noise against his mouth, letting him settle her against the pillows on the bed, tugging off the remaining parts of the lingerie impatiently and struggling.

“Just cut it off me,” Vanya commanded, well-aware Five would have a knife somewhere or could likely tear it off with his hands. “I don’t plan on wearing it again, anyways.”

Five raised a brow at her, “Why did you even bother trying when I absolutely would have agreed to anything if you had just  _ asked  _ me?” 

“Because then you’d have won.”

He rolled his eyes, tearing the fabric underneath him and flicking it away impatiently. “You could have worn something more comfortable, at the very least.”

Vanya frowned, “Did you not like it?”

“Oh, no, that wasn’t the problem.” He rested his hands against her hips, leaning in to kiss her again. “God, I swear every time you walked in the room the past week and a half if I didn’t look away I knew I’d be on top of you in seconds flat.”

“Is that why you seemed to be ignoring me?”

“Because I’m petty and wanted to win an argument? Yes, absolutely.”

“So you  _ did  _ want to have sex with me?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course I did.” 

She flicked off the buttons of his shirt, “And you thought about me still?”

“You are such a needy baby.”

“Tell me,” Vanya ordered, throwing his shirt to the side of their bed and setting to work on his pants. 

“Yes, Vanya, I thought about you still,” he told her scathingly. She paused in her movements until he sighed loudly and said, “I think about you constantly, Vanya, and you should know that already. But, since you apparently need the reminder…”

She frowned at him, and he grinned up at her in response, pulling her down to kiss him. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I missed you the entire time, and I wish we had gotten here sooner. But if you expect me to grovel, you clearly don’t know me that well.”

She pulled away from him, already willing to resume the standoff. Apparently, he saw the defiance clearly within her eyes because he sighed loudly again, “You want me to grovel, don’t you?”

She smiled primly, “Yes.” 

He pursed his lips, seemingly deciding at that point that it wasn’t worth waiting another ten days, “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the attention you deserve, and I won’t ignore you again. Happy?”

She shook her head, beaming and moving away from him, perfectly aware that he was reining in irritation but wanting to hear  _ how  _ affected he was by ignoring her. 

“You’re killing me.”

“I’ve got a vibrator, Five, I can last without you.” 

His left eye twitched. “You’re bluffing.”

She shrugged. “You’re welcome to find out.” 

“Fuck it. Fine. I’m sorry, and I won’t do it again. I suffered every minute we were arguing, and any of the others would gladly tell you I have been miserable for ten straight days. You mean entirely too much to me for this go on a second longer, and I understand that you’re still angry with me, which is fine. I just wish I could make this right myself, but I obviously can’t and I’m  _ sorry.”  _

She raised her brows, accepting that this was the closest thing he would ever get to groveling, and told him, “Yeah, I would have forgiven you without that, but thanks!”

Instead of looking annoyed, as she expected, his face filled with so much relief that she felt a little guilty for not just talking to him before. He leaned forward, kissing her. “Thank you,” he murmured against her mouth. “I’m sorry I was an ass.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t try to actually talk before.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m just glad we’re okay now.”

She trailed her fingers down his spine, noticing the way he leaned into her touch, “I missed you too, you know.”

She leaned back as he started kissing her again, and he pushed her gently against the bed, climbing on top of her. “We should agree to talk next time instead of  _ this,”  _ he said, running his thumb over her already pert nipple. “Can we agree to just talk next time?”

She laughed, “Who are you and what have you done with Five?”

His eyebrows furrowed, face growing serious, “I had to wait so many years to be with you, Vanya, and I don’t want to lose you now that I do have you, especially because of my own arrogance. If I had been even the least bit humble before I left… I don’t know if I ever would have lost you in the first place.” 

She didn’t know either, but then... “Five, if you hadn’t left in the first place, you would have never even said something like that. And even if it would have completely changed everything, there’s no way you can change it now and know that it’ll end up better.”

He glanced down, not meeting her eyes. “It’s really hard for me to accept sometimes, especially knowing that I  _ can _ control time.” 

She’d never really thought about that before, how oftentimes people could comfort themselves knowing that they could  _ not  _ turn back time. It would be jarring, she imagined, to know it was possible and yet being forced to accept some things as inevitable. “I don’t know about you,” Vanya told him. “But I really like where we’re at now.” 

Five met her eyes then. “I like where we’re at now too.” 

He started to kiss down her neck, moving down until he hit her navel and looking up at her. “I’m glad to have you, Seven.”

A small noise fell from her lips at the use of her number, not said in a scathing tone she would normally hear years ago from the others but in a way that he was directly acknowledging who they were to one another, where they would always be connected. And it should hurt, she thought, to understand why they were brought to one another, but Reginald and the cult he passed as a family were long gone. Now, they were family because they had  _ chosen _ one another, and they all meant more to one another than they had been _forced_ to call each other family. 

His mouth moves down again, kissing her open-mouthed against her inner-thigh before pressing his lips to her core. She gasps as his tongue flattens against her clit, reaching down to sink her hands into his hair, keeping him there even if she didn’t imagine he planned on leaving at any moment. 

Vanya groaned as he moved his tongue to gather up the slickness that was forming steadily, lifting up his thumb to continue giving her clit attention. His other hand reached up to cup her breast into his palm, and she was tempted to ask him to stop eating her out, wanting him to be inside of her instead, wanting them both to be feeling good, but, by the way Five was moving so enthusiastically, she didn’t think he minded at all. 

It doesn’t take long at all for her stomach and her grip on his hair to tighten, gasping out that she was close, and his movements becoming more urgent and encouraging, coaxing out her orgasm so abruptly that all of the lights in the house shut off. 

He moved away, chuckling. Though she couldn’t see the cocky expression on his face, she could hear it reflected in his voice, suddenly much more in character of her husband. “If you had wanted that as bad as you clearly did, you could have just accepted defeat earlier.”

“Absolutely not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading and happy day 8!!! 🥰💕🍁🍂🥳 
> 
> Check out the fivevanya tumblr for info on fiveya week, but a quick reminder that it’s from November 1st though November 7th and will have the following prompts: memories, dance/train, childhood, sparrow AU, guilt, endings/beginnings, and free day!!! If you have work that is nsfw or potentially triggering, make sure to have it properly tagged!!!


End file.
